Arthur's Dream
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Arthur has a dream in which Merlin is his lover, but it's the day before he meets Merlin for the first time. How will he deal with his confusing feelings? Merlin/Arthur. M for smut in the first chapter and possible smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. I do not profit in any way whatsoever from writing this, other than receiving lovely reviews from people!**

**Story: Arthur has a vivid dream in which Merlin is his lover. Only problem? It's the night before he actually meets Merlin. Merlin/Arthur. M for smut.**

The dream begins as if he's watching the events unfolding happening to someone else, not himself, at first. He sees the velvet cushions strewn on the floor, the moonlight streaming in through the window, illuminating the scene. But then the dream shifts, and it's him lying there on the bed, butt naked. He loves the feel of the velvet and silk against his skin, making every slight movement a caress of smoothness, but what he loves infinitely more is this dark haired, ivory toned boy, applying deep, open mouthed kisses to his neck. All he can do is gasp at the sensation of it, and pull his hand up to slide along the boy's impossibly flawless back, attempting to press him closer.

The boy breaks off for a moment, lingering at the side of Arthur's throat. "Tell me, what you want me to do to you," he whispers in his most seductive tone.

"Use your tongue…on my neck," Arthur says hoarsely. He knows this boy knows that Arthur's totally at his mercy. And this boy loves it. This is the vibe permeating the entire dream.

And then the boy is doing as Arthur requested, flicking his neck back and forth as he swallows parts of Arthur's skin up with his kisses, making him gasp shorter and louder breaths and rock up against the boy's body. He can feel his erection, hard and throbbing beneath the sheets, and he knows the boy is aware of it too.

"Merlin," he pants, (so the boy's name is Merlin, he vaguely realises in his unconsciousness) "please, please," he's pleading breathlessly.

"What?" Merlin replies, pseudo innocently. Then he leans in to whisper once more. "You have to tell me, Arthur." And then, in a softer voice, "I love hearing you say it."

Arthur closes his eyes, trying to even his breathing a little, but it's futile. "I need you…" he begins. "To stroke me."

"Where?" Merlin says, and Arthur can hear he has gotten more breathless too. He really gets off on this.

"My cock." He's embarrassed to say it, but is instantly rewarded as Merlin smoothes a hand teasingly down Arthur's body, lingering almost torturously just under his belly button and giving it a few lingering strokes before finally, finally wrapping it around Arthur's length and beginning to pump.

At first all Arthur can do is groan, sweet heavens above it feels good, but then he dares to make another request, knowing Merlin will appreciate hearing it once more.

"Move your hand higher up?"

"Say please."

"Please," Arthur says immediately.

"And again."

Arthur pulls Merlin's head closer so he can really hear him. "Please, Merlin," he says and the need must be transparent in his voice, for Merlin's response is a breathless "Yes…"

And finally as Merlin raises his hand to rub Arthur's head with a coarse thumb as he strokes, everything becomes that delicious blur of noise and sensation as Merlin brings him over the edge with a deft hand and all Arthur can do is emit cries that would normally bring the castle guards running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. I do not profit in any way whatsoever from writing this, other than receiving lovely reviews from people!**

**Story: Arthur has a vivid dream in which Merlin is his lover. Only problem? It's the night before he actually meets Merlin. Merlin/Arthur. M for smut.**

Arthur woke up the next morning feeling dazed. As he put a hand to his head he remembered that he'd had an amazing, vivid dream, but it wasn't until he pulled back his covers and saw the sticky stain in his sheets that the image of the dark haired boy, "Merlin", flashed back into his mind.

Merlin, a boy, a beautiful boy, but a boy nonetheless, kissing him.

Touching him.

Making him feel incredible.

Arthur spent the rest of the day in a daze. All through training his knights, all he could do was watch them, thinking that he had never felt an attraction to a guy before. So how could it be that he had felt that way about this boy his mind had conjured up?

He found himself taking out his frustration at the situation on his servant that afternoon. There was nothing like throwing daggers at a moving target to make himself feel better, and look good too for that matter. Of course, his servant was as ineffectual as ever…

And that was when he strolled into Arthur's life.

"I think you've had enough, my friend."

It was him. He was real, standing there, flesh and blood. Arthur felt his jaw drop. This couldn't be happening, and yet it was, and he had to maintain his cool somehow.

Affecting his princely swagger, he plastered a cocky grin onto his face.

"Do I know you?"

The boy jerked his head into a shake and proffered a hand. "I'm Merlin."

"So…I don't know you," Arthur vocalised his thoughts aloud without realising. But his name was Merlin. And that pale skin and dark bowl fringe sweeping his face…it was definitely the boy from his dream. Arthur hoped he couldn't see the pink tinge now rising to his cheeks as the sounds and sensations of the dream flooded back to him. "And yet, you called me friend."

"That…was my first mistake."

That was the point at which Arthur seemed to step out of his body, and almost watch himself do something entirely out of character. He put out his own hand. "I'm Arthur. Prince Arthur, actually."

He could see the boy, Merlin looked surprised as well, but he lifted his own hand again to shake Arthur's. Arthur felt the touch sizzle all the way up his body.

"Sorry about that," he said, surprised at the awkward tone coming out of his mouth. "I was just venting."

"Well, no one got hurt," Merlin shrugged, and Arthur just watches him with a dry mouth as he lopes off with an awkward smile. His whole body is racing.

He has another dream that night.

This time it phases between moments, in that nonsensical way dreams do. At first, he's standing on a precipice, gazing out into a vast cavern. This dream is more than vivd. He feels every breath he exhales, hears the dank drip in the distance. And the giant dragon perched before him smiles.

"Arthur Pendragon, your destiny awaits you."

And then somehow he is on top of Merlin once more and the dragon has melted away as he bucks animalistically into the slender boy who cries out with pleasure at each movement.

"Arthur, don't stop," he says thickly and breathlessly into his ear.

Arthur's snapped open and he bolted upright in bed. This wasn't right. It couldn't be right to feel a dream so literally. Why, why did he keep seeing this boy as his lover? And what did the great dragon have to do with anything?

He swung out of bed to dress, determined to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. I do not profit in any way whatsoever from writing this, other than receiving lovely reviews from people!**

**Story: Arthur has a vivid dream in which Merlin is his lover. Only problem? It's the night before he actually meets Merlin. Merlin/Arthur. M for smut.**

"He's just worried about you, Arthur." Morgana put a purple silk sleeved hand on Arthur's arm, which he finally lowered from the fireplace he had been leaning against and turned to face her. Her luminous green eyes were wide, watching him.

"I've just been having some strange dreams lately," Arthur sighed. "Trust me, Morgana. Everything's fine."

'Or it will be,' he thought as he strode out of the room. He had finally realised what he had to do. He had to see this great dragon for himself.

The sound of his steps down the cavern as he negotiated a fire torch through blackness and cobwebs resounded through the empty hollow space, and Arthur swallowed. His foot slid, meaning to turn around and back, this was a bad idea, but then that deep gravel voice was in his mind once more, as loud as if it were right next to him.

_There is nothing to fear, Arthur Pendragon._

As if an invisible destiny he could no longer deny was pulling him forward, Arthur began to take faster steps, entranced by this unknown answer awaiting him. The first thing he saw was a grand beast, the unmistakable air of a dragon.

"We have been waiting for you, Arthur Pendragon," the dragon said, its wide mouth appearing to stretch into a smile as Arthur gazed on amazed.

Then the second thing he saw. Merlin.

"Arthur. What are you doing here?"

Arthur turned and his mouth, if possible dropped further at the sight of the dark haired boy, even paler by Arthur's torchlight.

"Merlin, I –" His mouth was dry with confusion and questions.

"You are both here at my calling," the dragon began immediately, causing both their heads to turn back to the large scaled creature before them. "It is your destiny to unite the lands of Albion and it is important you know this now, for many foes will attempt to prevent both of you attaining your goal."

Arthur's head spun. "Excuse me, but, I don't even know this boy," he began. "We only met once. How can you possibly know of our destiny?"

The dragon smiled wryly as if Arthur had said something amusing. "There are a great many forces beyond your understanding, young prince."

"Then…why have you brought us here?" Arthur turned, reminded that Merlin was there as he spoke.

"To bring you together," the dragon said simply. "What you have seen in your dreams is to become reality."

Arthur turned to Merlin as if he'd been hit by lightning; the shock shuddered right up through his body. Merlin's expression mirrored his exactly and he realised with a deepening blush that Merlin's dreams had been the same as his, every touch, every kiss, every caress, every moan of pleasure…

He was grateful the cavern was dark that his red cheeks weren't too obvious.

"I have done my part in bringing you together. Now the rest is up to you," the dragon said simply.

"But I…" Arthur's weak protest died on his lips. Finally he said "But why do you want to help me? It was my father who chained you down here."

"Uther Pendragon is a tyrant," the dragon said, and Arthur could hear the deep anger reverberating through him and filling the cavern. "You will bring a peaceful and kinder Camelot, and Merlin will help you."

Before Arthur could even open his mouth in reply, the dragon flapped his wings, rose off the rock and flew away.

Arthur's gaze returned to Merlin, who looked equally baffled. "I guess we should go," he said finally, and gestured for Arthur to step out of the cavern first. They walked in silence for some time. Arthur's head was swimming as he tried to make sense of all he had heard. Finally, as they reached the point at which they would part ways, Arthur had an idea.

"I've been thinking about what he said," he began, feeling odd referring to a dragon as a person but pleased to see Merlin immediately stopped to listen. "How would you feel about becoming my new servant? That way, if he is right and we…need each other, then you'll be in the right place at the right time."

Merlin's dark brows rose a modicum, whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that. "I would be…honoured, sire," he replied truthfully.

"Alright, good," Arthur nodded awkwardly, pleased.

Merlin jerked his head at him in an embarrassed nod then turned and loped away. Arthur gazed after him, wishing that this had been the dream and any minute he would wake up back to an uncomplicated life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. I do not profit in any way whatsoever from writing this, other than receiving lovely reviews from people!**

**Story: Arthur has a vivid dream in which Merlin is his lover. Only problem? It's the night before he actually meets Merlin. Merlin/Arthur. M for smut.**

It had never occurred to Arthur that he would have another dream. After all, the dragon had revealed his ultimate purpose (though Arthur was still wrapping his head around this since the dragon had told them next to nothing) and so any more dreams would have been pointless, right?

Wrong.

This time, Arthur falls asleep, and opens his eyes to find himself lying in a field, surrounded by stalks of corn that would come to his waist if he stood up. He takes a breath, and then hears a voice.

"Hey! Are you going to lie there all day like a prat?"

It's a playful, teasing voice and Arthur knows even before he sits up and sees the grin all over his servant's face that it's Merlin.

"You did not just call me a prat…" He says disbelievingly, albeit with a smile on his face too as he climbs to his feet. Merlin's already beginning to fall into stepping back as Arthur advances on him.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He calls, and turns to sprint off through the plant stalks.

The run is exhilarating. Fortunately, all of Arthur's training to whip him into shape as a warrior pays off, and he catches Merlin up within five minutes. He tugs him down and they roll to the ground, tussling playfully in the field until Arthur has control, pinning Merlin's hands to the sides of his head on the ground.

"Do you submit?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I certainly do," Merlin says breathily, and he's looking into Arthur's eyes in a way that sends all of the blood pounding around his body to one region.

Refusing to let Merlin up from where he has him pinned, Arthur leaned down to press his lips to the servant's pale ones, all hard, passionate, forceful movements only seconds before Merlin opens his mouth allowing Arthur to plunge his tongue inside, the way it slides along Merlin's sending a shudder from his toes right up to the back of his neck.

Arthur woke up with a start, the sensation of the kiss still so real that he had to sit up and check to make sure he was alone in the darkness of his room.

Pulling a smooth cushion to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around it, as if he were trying to shake off the confusion of it all. How could this still be happening? He had taken on this boy as his servant now, but how could he look him in the eye each day, when every night he had these intense dreams pervading his senses?

He needed someone to talk to but who was there? Certainly not his knights, men who respected him and trained with him every day. To confess to them he had feelings for another man would change the way they viewed him, and he needed their trust. His father was entirely out of the question, not that his father had ever been a man Arthur felt comfortable opening up to. That only left Morgana. He was close to Morgana, he trusted her advice and he knew she wouldn't judge him or tell anyone what he revealed.

Arthur was jerked out of whatever thought was about to come next by a soft knock on the door.

'Who could it possibly be at this hour?' he thought as he trudged open the door. The answer hit him a fraction of a second before he opened the door.

Merlin.

He stood there in an open white nightshirt, his hair ruffled from sleep. He looked utterly beautiful, Arthur thought, swallowing as an uncomfortable jolt of desire hit him.

"Merlin."

"I had another dream," Merlin said in a low voice.

Arthur held open the door for Merlin to enter and turned to face the boy pacing in his room as he closed it behind him.

"Did it involve a field full of wheat, a chase, and me pinning you down and kissing you, by any chance?"

Merlin's eyes widened and he looked horrified. "How did you know?" he began, and then saw the conflict raging across Arthur's features. He sighed. "You had it too, didn't you?"

"Agh!" Arthur slammed his fist onto the table. Damn that dragon, damn it to Hell! Why did it insist on tormenting them so?

"Maybe…maybe we should try, making it a reality?"

Arthur turned to Merlin and snorted. "You think Kilgarrah wants us to run through a field? You think _that _will make him leave us alone?"

"I meant…the other part." Merlin jerked his shoulders minutely in a shrug.

Arthur blinked. "You want to be…my lover?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. I do not profit in any way whatsoever from writing this, other than receiving lovely reviews from people!**

**Story: Arthur has a vivid dream in which Merlin is his lover. Only problem? It's the night before he actually meets Merlin. Merlin/Arthur. M for smut.**

Arthur stirs a little towards consciousness, and as he shifts a hand he realises vaguely it is wrapped around another body, a smooth torso. He begins to slide his hand against it in small stroking motions, rubbing in circles this impossibly soft skin. He shifts closer to this other body, the sensation of a back against his chest sending pleasant sensations skittering up his body, stirring some parts towards waking faster than others.

As he takes a breath he hears more consciously now the breaths of the one lying beside him, and opens his eyes to see the almost translucently pale neck and shock of dark hair of his lover. Merlin. A smile plays on his lips as he closes his eyes again a moment, breathing in the boy's scent – a simple, musky, yet impossibly alluring smell.

"Good morning," he murmurs happily into Merlin's ear, and he feels Merlin twitch and stretch his body out a little.

"Don't stop," comes the almost whispered reply.

"Huh?"

"The way you were stroking me," Merlin responds, turning his head back to try and meet Arthur's gaze but giving up halfway.

"Oh, you liked that did you?" Arthur grins impishly, for teasing Merlin has become his new favourite pastime. "Hmmm, I don't know," he shrugs. "Don't feel like it."

Merlin turns around completely to face Arthur this time, twisting his entire body around in the bed and gazing at Arthur with imploring eyes. His expression is still slightly hazy and vulnerable from sleep and it makes Arthur's heart skip. He gazes up from under his lashes, looking coy now.

"Please?"

Arthur nods, immediately won over and forgetting his plan to tease for much longer. He's no good at waiting himself anyway, never has been and he wouldn't want Merlin to take his revenge in the same way. Leaning down, he begins to apply kisses to Merlin's neck and resumes stroking his stomach with a hand, delighted at how quickly Merlin responds with breathless noises, every gasp, sharp intake of breath and aroused exhalation sending jolts of desire running down his own body.

"Use your tongue," he requests, and as Arthur obeys, swirling his tongue as hard against the surface of Merlin's skin as he can, the boy begins to call his name breathlessly.

"Arthur…"

Arthur's eyes opened foggily, and he sat up. It was several more seconds before he realised he was alone, in his room, and it was early in the morning, the birds chirping distantly outside. His dream came back to him first, and then the concept of Merlin as his lover brought back the memories of last night.

He swallowed as he recalled Merlin's offer; the look on his face as he had said it. He had stood gobsmacked last night, to the point where Merlin had made his excuses that he would leave Arthur to think on it, and left.

He wanted to be Merlin's lover. Even without these dreams he knew what his feelings were. And if he, if they continued to deny themselves, would the dragon continue to give them these dreams?

But then he thought of his father.

It seemed that his two destinies collided. How could he possibly pick one over the other? Keeping this relationship secret wouldn't be easy, if he went ahead with it.

Arthur knew one thing for certain, if he didn't get to hold that beautiful ivory skinned boy in his arms soon, and kiss those soft lips for real, he might go crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. I do not profit in any way whatsoever from writing this, other than receiving lovely reviews from people!**

**Story: Arthur has a vivid dream in which Merlin is his lover. Only problem? It's the night before he actually meets Merlin. Merlin/Arthur. M for smut.**

Arthur was putting on his boots, and failing miserably at attempting to appear indifferent to Merlin's new presence in his room, and in his life, serving him with a quiet loyalty of a humble country boy. He could barely make eye contact with Merlin, but nor could Merlin with him.

They were both still having the dreams.

With a sigh, Arthur threw down the boot he'd been attempting to put on, with a clack that had Merlin finally looking up and over at him, laundry he had been folding hanging limp in his hand.

"Merlin," Arthur at this point stood up. "I have considered your…" – his face twisted here with self-consciousness – "…offer."

"Oh?" Merlin inclined his head as if they were having a casual conversation about dinner, but Arthur could hear the dryness in his throat as he walked over to him, only a table between them.

"And…the truth is…" Arthur exhaled. "I don't know."

Merlin watched him quietly. His gaze was surprisingly intense, and Arthur felt himself getting swept up in his blue eyes for a moment, in danger of being swept out to sea on a recklessly strong wave. He broke the connection, gazing down at the table as he tried to form his words.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Camelot. I can hardly be getting involved with a servant, let alone a man."

He finally looked back up, Merlin was nodding in understanding, he may not have known Arthur, but no one could have missed his position.

Arthur expected the conversation to be over, Merlin would say okay and go back to his laundry, leaving him to try and get over this infatuation. Merlin surprises him.

"You may be a prince," he said. "But surely that doesn't mean you have to ignore your feelings."

"My father would never allow it. If it got out, it would ruin Camelot."

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "Who says he has to know?"

Arthur grinned in spite of himself. This boy was persistent. He opened his mouth to continue, but Merlin was in there first.

"It's okay, sire." He held up a hand. "I know it's your decision. I just keep thinking about what the Great Dragon said."

"About destiny?"

Merlin inclined his head in a nod, excitement blazing in his eyes.

"For someone like me to have a destiny, it's just not what I expected that's all."

"It's not always a good thing." The words flew out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop himself, but he couldn't help it. He'd never had anyone to talk to like this before. And Merlin was listening so avidly to him. "You don't get any choice. It's like your whole life is planned out for you."

"It must be hard," Merlin said quietly.

A knock on the door, Arthur was saved from a strange moment that had come over the room.

"Enter!"

Sir Leon stepped forth, looking slightly bashful. "Sire, the knights have been waiting for training to start. I just came to check you were alright?"

Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. How could he have completely forgotten he was due at training! Surely he hadn't been talking to Merlin for that long?

"I'm so sorry Leon! I'll be right down!"

With a nod, Sir Leon bowed and departed the room. Arthur returned to his bed and yanked on his boots. He'd barely grabbed his sword and armour and he was out the door, needing to get away from the intense vibe now permeating the room.


End file.
